The boy who had the stars in his eyes
by Mozz99
Summary: Naruto le daba vueltas a su situación, preguntándose en qué momento se equivocaron. Al final resultaba que Sasuke siempre había tenido la razón: No en esta vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

A todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, ¡gracias! :)

* * *

 **I**

Se conocieron en la preparatoria, aquella época donde la vida parece un parpadeo y los sueños tan fáciles de alcanzar como una caja de cereal en el estante más alto de la cocina. Naruto había entrado, por primera vez en toda su vida estudiantil, a la biblioteca del instituto. Por supuesto, lo último que podía estar buscando era un libro, en realidad, necesitaba esconderse de sus imbéciles amigos.

"Confiésate a Sakura". Y una mierda. La chica lo noquearía antes de decir hola. Procedió a esconderse en una pequeña pero apartada sección, y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio; sabía que ninguno de ellos lo buscaría allí.

-Este no es lugar para jugar al escondite –dijo una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

Cuando Naruto volteó, se encontró con un chico que parecía tener su misma edad, sentado en el piso con un grueso libro sujeto entre sus manos.

-No es asunto tuyo, imbécil –replicó.

El joven lo miró con fastidio y simplemente regresó a su lectura.

-Al menos mantente en silencio.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez un improperio o una maldición; en su lugar, de sus labios brotó un sonido cansado. Se resbaló por una de las largas estanterías hasta el suelo y observó indiscretamente al otro individuo. Notó los grandes ojos negros que tenían marcadas ojeras, contrastando con la palidez inmaculada de su piel. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que parecía apenas recordar su presencia. Un completo e indudable ratón de biblioteca.

El chico reprimió una risa, arrastrándose hasta su lado, tratando de averiguar qué leía. El otro cerró inmediatamente el libro y volteó a verlo con una expresión fulminante.

-Esfúmate.

-Hacer que me vaya te costará más que… -se interrumpió en cuanto escuchó un cúmulo de voces conocidas peligrosamente cerca-. Esos bastardos.

Dedicó una mirada de reojo al individuo junto a él y se levantó perezosamente.

-Hasta nunca, teme.

El pálido joven frunció el entrecejo, murmurando algo ininteligible.

Naruto corrió despavorido y, antes de abandonar el lugar, le dedicó una seña obscena.

* * *

Contrario a lo que esperaba, sus encuentros se volvían cada vez más frecuentes y extraños. Aún recordaba el día que se habían topado en la tienda de los vídeos que nadie debía mencionar. El muy cínico había dicho que eran para su hermano. Patrañas.

* * *

Ninguno sabía el nombre del otro. Siempre utilizaban denominaciones despectivas entre ellos. Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar en cuál curso iba. Le importaba lo mismo que un mosquito volando sobre el océano índico.

Sin embargo, cierto día, cuando el destino parecía harto de la reticencia de ambos a conocerse, finalmente se vieron orillados a tener una conversación digna.

Los dos estaban en detención; en realidad, eran los únicos. Naruto era cliente asiduo, así que fue bastante sorpresivo encontrarlo allí.

-Hey –trató de llamar su atención, pero tenía la cabeza enterrada en un libro.

Naruto comenzaba a sentirse mosqueado por las desagradables actitudes del joven, así que optó por la vía más rápida, le lanzó un avión de papel directo a su cabeza. El otro pareció congelarse momentáneamente y cuando, después de un largo rato, volteó torciendo el cuello de forma inhumana, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en el exorcista.

-¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

-Dime, ¿estás aquí porque no devolviste un libro a tiempo? –sonrió burlón.

La expresión que se formó en el joven era digna de un retrato. Se levantó echando chispas de sus ojos y entabló una acalorada diatriba con Naruto, los insultos iban desde "Mocoso ruidoso y entrometido" hasta "Tú, gusano bastardo come libros".

En medio de lo que parecía una orquesta interminable de griteríos, final e inexplicablemente Naruto descubrió el nombre del chico: Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Su relación se desarrolló lentamente, igual que el germinar de las flores. No eran lo suficientemente cercanos para llamarse amigos pero sí para tolerarse entre sí. Regularmente, Naruto se escabullía de clases para dormir un rato en la biblioteca, específicamente en el área donde se encontraba Sasuke, y este sencillamente lo dejaba estar.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que Naruto se quedaba despierto, pero cuando sucedía, mantenía esas esporádicas pero placenteras pláticas con Sasuke, descubriendo que ambos tenían más en común de lo que creían. A veces estas se tornaban interminables y ruidosas.

A la bibliotecaria no parecía importarle.

* * *

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca –Comentó un día Kiba, curioso.

-No digas estupideces.

* * *

Sasuke era un bastardo, pero no uno desagradable y asqueroso. Era un bastardo popular e inteligente, y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, Naruto entendía perfectamente por qué. El día que se enteró que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, no sintió rabia ni tristeza; no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Naruto creía que si hubiera sido mujer también se habría enamorado de él.

* * *

-¿Qué diantres estás haciendo en mi casa?

-Alegrar tu amarga existencia, cabrón malagradecido.

* * *

Fue un día, estando los dos tirados jugando videojuegos en la habitación de Sasuke, cuando Naruto concluyó que la compañía de ese bastardo amargado era mejor que cualquier otra, incluso más que sus amigos de la infancia o de Sakura, la chica de quien estaba enamorado.

* * *

Desde la perspectiva de Naruto, Sasuke había evolucionado, igual que los digimon. Ahora, en vez de leer historias, las escribía. Creyó ilusamente que nunca se daría cuenta de los escritos que escondía en el fondo de su mochila.

Sasuke fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Naruto, burlón, le dijo:

-¿Por qué tus títulos son tan patéticos?

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, imbécil.

Ese día, muy a su pesar, Sasuke le reveló que quería convertirse en novelista.

* * *

Durante una temporada, a Naruto se le ocurrió practicar astronomía, porque Sakura dijo que le gustaría ver de cerca el cometa que estaba próximo a pasar cerca de la Tierra. Así que gastó todos sus ahorros, guardados en la rana-cartera, para comprar un telescopio.

Shikamaru lo llamó idiota después que Sakura le diera calabazas cuando la invitó a ver el dichoso "cometa" durante la noche. Naruto lloró patéticamente durante media hora y después, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y habiendo gastado todo su dinero, obligó a Sasuke a acompañarlo.

Tras incontables refunfuños y maldiciones, Sasuke finalmente accedió, porque, de todas maneras, Naruto no iba a desistir. Sin embargo, ambos terminaron ganando, pues cuando el cometa cruzó por el cielo estrellado se quedaron sin aliento ante la hermosa vista que brindaba el aparato.

Cuando el astro desapareció de su campo de visión, los dos jóvenes abandonaron el telescopio y Sasuke giró su rostro hacia Naruto para burlarse de su absurda y costosa adquisición.

El chico seguía observando con suprema admiración. Fue en ese instante cuando Sasuke notó que si Naruto miraba al cielo estrellado, en sus ojos se reflejaba el universo.

* * *

Sasuke siempre se veía más feliz y más sonriente cuando Naruto estaba a su alrededor. A Sakura no le gustaba, a ninguna de sus seguidoras le gustaba.

Pero la chica entendió que poco o nada podía hacer. Así que tras un frío rechazo e incontenibles lágrimas, decidió seguir adelante y, como pequeña venganza, seguiría dándole calabazas a Naruto.

* * *

¿Cómo es que Uzumaki Naruto logró terminar la preparatoria sin reprobar ni una sola materia? Habría que agradecerle a Sasuke Uchiha, quien después de entender que la estupidez de Naruto era incurable se decidió a ayudar al chico. Prolongadas y extenuantes asesorías habían conseguido que el muchacho pasará con un nada despreciable promedio de 8.

* * *

Era evidente que Sasuke y Naruto tenían aspiraciones distintas en la vida; el primero quería convertirse en novelista y el segundo no tenía la más mínima idea de hacia dónde direccionar la suya. Así que no sorprendió a nadie cuando Sasuke decidió aplicar examen en la universidad de Tokyo y fue inmediatamente admitido.

Para él era una molestia tener que despedirse de todos, incluso de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, a quienes consideraba sus amigos más allegados; por eso, el día que partió, únicamente lo acompañaron sus padres y Naruto, que, a pesar de los fútiles intentos de Sasuke, había terminado enterándose de su fecha de partida.

En la estación de trenes se respiraba un aire helado, pues eran las 3 de la mañana. Sus padres estaban arreglando algunos detalles de su equipaje y Naruto se había quedado junto a él, esperando al dichoso transporte. Ambos se encontraban envueltos en un silencio espantoso.

A pesar del frío en el ambiente, su pecho ardía y las manos le sudaban; sentía que debía decir algo a Naruto.

-Te escribiré todos los días –soltó sin pensar.

Naruto pareció sorprenderse un poco, aún no procesaba que esto era una despedida. Gesticuló una sonrisa triste.

-¿No es este el momento donde confiesas que todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de mí?

Sasuke hizo su característica mueca de suficiencia, esa que encandilaba a las mujeres, y profirió:

-No en esta vida, usuratonkachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **II**

Sasuke le escribía constantemente, cuando terminaba todos su deberes y simplemente estaba tirado en su cama. Nunca lo llamaba, porque argumentaba que sería un gasto monumental de tiempo aire; pero los mensajes de texto llegaban puntuales a su bandeja, siempre en la noche y menos extensos de lo que a Naruto le gustaría. Se entera de su esplendorosa vida universitaria, de lo insoportable que es vivir con su hermano en la ciudad y de nuevas mujeres tras su mísera existencia.

En cierto momento es sorprendido por un inesperado: "Te extraño, dobe". A Naruto casi se le sale el corazón de las costillas.

* * *

Los meses transcurrían largos y pesados. Su madre lo regañaba constantemente argumentando que se estaba volviendo un holgazán.

Decidió conseguir un trabajo en Tokyo, porque tal vez vivir en la ciudad ampliaría sus perspectivas o alguna estupidez de ese estilo. Sus padres accedieron y se largó en cuanto pudo. Trataba constantemente de acallar esa vocecilla en su cabeza pregonando que lo hacía para estar cerca de Sasuke. Este le ofreció quedarse con él e inmediatamente lo rechazó, porque no quería ser una molestia.

Consiguió trabajo en una gran empresa, gracias a su padre, que tenía conocidos allí. Y empezó a vivir en un complejo departamental, patrocinado por sus progenitores hasta que fuera autosuficiente. Para su sorpresa, Sakura vive en la puerta de enfrente; ella estaba estudiando enfermería.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Naruto llegó a Tokyo y aún no se encontraba con Sasuke. Siempre se interponían el trabajo y la escuela; sin embargo, aún se escribían diariamente, con la esperanza de encontrarse pronto.

* * *

Sakura descubrió que Naruto no era un idiota, como ella creyó en años pasados. Era, en realidad, alguien con una sonrisa alegre y de acciones desinteresadas.

Se convirtieron en compañeros de tragos. Algunas veces iban a algún bar o, ya que la chica había desarrollado una pronta confianza, simplemente se quedaban tomando bebidas baratas en su departamento.

-Siempre creí que tú y Sasuke estaban enamorados uno del otro –le confiesa cierto día.

-No serías la primera –responde, guiñando un ojo con picardía.

* * *

Llovía a cantaros el día que por fin se encontraron. Inmediatamente, Naruto notó que había algo mal en Sasuke, más allá de su piel un tono más pálida y sus cabellos un poco más largos.

-Hey, dobe –lo saludó con una falsa sonrisa.

El chico se esforzó al máximo en actuar con naturalidad y acallar el incesante palpitar de su corazón. Sasuke prefirió invitarlo a su departamento, ya que la lluvia no los dejaría ir muy lejos. Naruto se sintió abrumado por el edificio, infinitamente más lujoso que el suyo.

-Así que ahora eres un bastardo rico –señaló.

-Mi hermano –habló con desgana-; él es rico.

Una vez llegados a su destino, poco a poco, Sasuke comenzaba a actuar como antes. Un par de copas aligeraron el tenso ambiente que se respiraba entre ambos.

-¿Sigues escribiendo?

-Para eso estudio letras, usuratonkachi –contestó socarrón.

El otro simplemente asintió, sin ganas de pelear y con los sentidos embotados por el alcohol. Pretendió ignorar la mentira en sus palabras.

-¿Y al fin has decidido qué hacer? –inquirió Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-Seré enfermero.

En el rostro de Sasuke era evidente la confusión.

-Veras, es gracias a Sakura –explicó-. Me ha enseñado maravillas de su carrera y no está mal pasar la vida entre mujeres bonitas e inteligentes.

Sasuke sonrió comprensivo.

-Suponía que seguías corriendo detrás de las faldas de aquella mujer –comentó divertido.

-Claro que no –protestó azorado.

Era muy probable que Naruto estuviese alucinando porque estaba seguro de que si Sasuke acercaba su rostro unos centímetros más, sus narices podrían rozarse.

-Me preguntó qué clase de mujer querría casarse contigo.

-La verdadera pregunta es qué clase de persona se atrevería a estar contigo –replicó.

Sasuke gesticuló una sonrisa extraña.

-Dime, usuratonkachi –comenzó en un tono que no le gustó nada a Naruto-. Si te pidiera que huyeras conmigo ahora, ¿lo harías?

-¿Qué? –Fue todo lo que alcanzó a articular.

-Nada –suspiró, antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

* * *

Naruto llegó a su apartamento durante las primeras horas del día siguiente. Totalmente despeinado y con las ropas alborotadas. Sabía que algo de lo sucedido anoche estaba mal, no porque se haya acostado con su mejor amigo, por quien indudablemente tenía sentimientos poco relativos a la amistad, si no debido a esa extraña aura de tristeza que lo rondaba. Suspiró resignado, se lo preguntaría después.

Trató de pasar desapercibido, pues no quería que los vecinos crearan chismes sobre él.

-¿Qué clase de caminata de la vergüenza es esa? –Se burló Sakura, capturándolo _in fraganti_.

* * *

 _Considero que esto son escenas sueltas que cuentan parte de una vida, pero todas están en orden cronológico. ;D_

 _¡Gracias por leer!:3_


End file.
